


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, CEO Kim Taehyung | V, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dramedy, Good Parent Jimin, Idiots in Love, Jimin is a good parent, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Related, Kid Jongseong, Kid Sunghoon, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin Behave Like an Old Married Couple, Kim Namjoon | RM & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin-Centric, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Mom Friend Kim Seokjin | Jin, Music Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Past Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Romantic Comedy, Single Parent Park Jimin (BTS), Slice of Life, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS), Tsundere Kim Taehyung | V, Tsundere Park Jimin (BTS), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:27 PM**

"Jimin-ah,we've talked about you going to the bar on a school night."

Jimin just swatted a hand at Namjoon in annoyance,his mind too fussy from all the alcohol to even think of response.He heard the older sigh in frustration."Why do I even bother with you?"He asks retorically.


End file.
